Stargazer
by sweet-pea157
Summary: It's been a year since Hikari moved to Castanet. What happens when she becomes friends with the town Wizard? Will their love for astronomy and looking at the stars for hours bring them closer? Read and find out! Read and Review!


**Hello! This is Chapter one (duh) of my 2nd Fanfic called Stargazer. If you haven't read my first ever fanfiction called "Fruit of love" I suggest you do! It's a good read for those of you who like GillxMollyxChase stuff.**

**this chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think ina Review!  
**

Stargazer

Chapter 1- The Beginning

My honey brown eyes cracked open slowly to the early spring morning. My hair stuck to my face from my relaxing slumber.

_One year _I thought to myself as I stretched and got dressed in my typical farming gear.

One year today, Spring 2nd, I have lived here on Castanet.

All I have to show for it is 5 bells happily ringing and a healthy Harvest Goddess. No close friends. No family. No boyfriend. I have a tiny orange sprite who bugs the piss out of me and a sketchbook I have filled with the entire mapping of the night sky constellations around Harmonica Town.

You could say I'm a geek or antisocial but I just prefer to stick with myself and my own thoughts.

I glanced in my mirror next to my bed in my rather large house. I had accumulated quite a lot of money from working to ring all the bells so I had fully repaired all my buildings and expanded my house; although such a big house can get lonely with just myself and occasionally Finn.

My reflection showed a young girl, just 21 last winter to be exact, bags under her eyes, messy red-brown hair and a somewhat tall and thin, yet muscular build. Not pretty at all compared to the bar maid Kathy or sweet Candace.

I'm just Hikari. A plain old farm girl.

I reluctantly left my house to get some stuff down around my farm. I let my 2 cows and 3 chickens out to graze and planted my field with some spring veggies. After working in the cool yet humid spring weather I cleaned up a bit and went out to the bar.

The few people I actually associate myself with invited me; those people would be Luke, Chase, Kathy, Renee and occasionally Gill, if he's in a good mood.

Luckily Finn was off visiting the Harvest Goddess today so I got a break from having to stifle my laughter at funny remarks he says about people who I encounter during the day and the constant flying around my face like a stubborn house fly.

I showered and tried to make myself look halfway decent and started walking that way.

When I arrived, which was just passed 10 pm, it appeared Luke was already on the verge of passing out drunk and Chase was cleaning up what appeared to be vomit by one of the tables.

"Rough night?" I asked him taking a seat at the bar next to the Owen and Luke duo.

"Yupp. As you can probably imagine with numb nuts over there." He gestured to Luke, making me giggle. He picked up the mop and bucket he was using and went back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

Kathy approached me later on and took my drink order, 2 simple blueberry cocktails with a shot of whiskey on the side. My specialty I came up with.

"Hikari, you should go dance like Selena does!" Owen elbowed me quite roughly in the ribs, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I sighed and downed the rest of my cocktail. Selena stood on a small stage in the corner, dancing in a way that would make her parents even more ashamed of their wild-ass daughter.

However, she had that crazy carpenter wrapped around her finger. Luke was next to her little stage cheering and fist pumping like a complete idiot. The dark hair and dark skinned girl paid no mind to his antics and kept up her exotic dance.

"Owen I'm not that drunk, nor am I a whore" I finished off my 2nd cocktail and took in the expression on the miner's face. It went from disappointed back to his stupid drunken smile and he left the bar to join Luke.

You would think that it only being a Monday night that they would settle down on the alcohol, but its in their nature I guess. During the day they seem like totally different people, well at least Owen does. Luke is an entirely different story.

I sighed again and took my shot of whiskey, shaking a bit as it went down. I paid for my drinks and finally left the bar as it began to close, which was way later than I wanted to be out.

On the walk home something caught my eye over by the calm ocean; a person was sitting amongst the sand drawing little notes in an old book.

Oh I know him! It's the wizard! He helped me with the green bell, he turned the witch back from a frog. I decided to approach him since it appeared that whatever he was drawing was astronomy related and he had my interest.

In my halfway drunk state, I hobbled through the thick sand until I was standing next to his sitting form. Before I greeted him he spoke.

"May I help you...Miss Hikari?" His smooth tenor voice was mystical sounding, almost drawing me in like a piece of classical music. I guess I was too caught up in the green bell to notice it last time. That or I'm really drunk.

"Don't call me 'Miss' Hikari. Sounds weird." I slurred plopping into the soft sand beside him. "Whatcha drawing?" I peered over his cloak covered arm and glanced at the page.

The stars I could see were there but there were a few I haven't ever seen in the night sky before.

"What's this one?" I pointed at a rather large constellation in the corner.

"I can see... more stars than you. My eyes are... special" Wizard looked over at me and then up at the dark sky. "This star disappeared... a long while ago" he spoke slowly pointing out a large star in his book.

"How long ago?" I curiously asked.

"Before... your existence." His response stunned me.

"Wait so you're an old man?!" I looked at him, flabbergasted. His face and body features showed a young man but his gray blonde hair made him seem older.

His silky voice resonated a small chuckle, something I had never heard.

"I have not aged a day... in centuries. I'm only... 20 years of age.."

"What keeps you so young?!" I asked yet again in shock, his melodic chuckle sounded again.

"Magic" Wizard turned and looked down at me. I was looking at the night sky as well as him.

His beautiful eyes met mine for an instance. One bright, forest green eye and a liquid gold yellow eye captivated me.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I snorted. The waves crashed calmly onto the sandy shore not far from us.

"I think you...should go home. You smell of alcohol." Wizard rose from the sand, collecting his things. He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

We both started walking up the beach, back to the main path. We parted ways and he waved a small goodbye.

And just like that he was gone.


End file.
